


Context Found

by therealagent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Stanford Years, college age sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealagent/pseuds/therealagent
Summary: Sam and his friends go on a road trip to unwind after Midterms. While talking to the girl he has a crush on, he happens to see his estranged brother in a strange situation.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Context Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wrote this in 30 minutes, on a whim, choosing to use no beta and to only proofread once. Enjoy

The weekend was supposed to be long, relaxing, and hopefully some degree of drunk. The six students had piled into an old beat-up minivan, and prayed they could get from Stanford, to Vegas, and back again. All six were more than ready for a little fun, after Midterms had kicked their asses straight to the curb. So, there they were, in a shitty bar just outside the glimmering lights of Sin City, arriving to forget the past week of their lives before inevitably being made to look to the finals that were just over the horizon. 

Sam Winchester was the designated driver, and designated wrangler, he was told. Don’t drink, pull everyone else back from doing things that were illegal, and look big. Big, something he hadn’t been for very long, but something he was gladly getting used to. Taller than he’d been when he left home, and filling into his frame, Sam was finally starting to feel confident in his own skin, maybe even confident enough to talk to Jessica, the girl his friend Allen had brought along. 

A few hours into the night he’d spoken to her more than anyone else, and she wasn’t even drunk either. She really wanted to talk to him, to listen to what he had to say, to what he thought. He felt like he was glowing, radiating an excited energy that shone all around him as they delved into the treatments of marginalized groups around their college campus, brainstorming ways they could step up and help. 

As Jess excused herself to use the bathroom, Sam was snapped out of his nearly euphoric state by a voice. A voice he would know anywhere, even tinged with alcohol as it currently was. His head snapped to his left, the direction his back had just been to, and his even immediately fell on someone he thought he may never see again. Dean. 

His jacket was half hanging back on his shoulders, and his jeans looked like they’d been hastily pulled up and buckled on, the notch a little too far out, making the waist fall down on his hips a bit. Sam began to pull a face when someone came up from behind him. A man, one about two inches taller than Dean and who made his brother look weak in comparison, grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him back into a sloppy, drunken kiss. 

“You come around here again boy, and there is plenty more of that.” The other man assured, giving Dean a pat on the ass, making him wince. 

“Listen, I ever find myself in town again, you will be my first call.” Dean promised, giving a wink as he grabbed a nearby half empty glass off the bar and downed it like a shot. 

Sam was snapped back to reality as the door shut behind his older brother. His brother who had very obviously just been fucked by a man, and apparently liked it enough to promise a round two at a later date. His worldview felt tilted, and a part of his screamed for him to run after the other, demanding answers immediately. But he didn’t talk to Dean, and Dean had stood by their dad’s side when he left. 

“Hey, you okay?” Jessica asked as she came back, sitting on the stool next to him again. 

“What? Oh yeah, sorry, thought I recognized someone. Must be the light.” Sam lied, smiling down at her. He tried to shrug off the entire situation, telling himself Dean had cut him off, but something kept bringing the image back into his brain. For some reason, it was like puzzle piece Sam didn’t know was missing had just clicked into place, and the image it showed had a lot more to do with Dean’s past and future than Sam could currently comprehend. “So, what were you saying about a recycling drive?”


End file.
